Battle Royal! Hayao vs Tenchi Marrow!
Tenchi walked up a hill outside the hidden leaf and started practicing his jutsu when he sees a stranger doing the same thing.Tenchi walked up to him ans asks,"Who are you?" "My name is Hayao" "I'm guessing your from the Hidden Leaf? Am I correct?" Tenchi asks him again. "Yes, Are you from the Hidden Leaf? "Yes originally....I am starting my own clan and villiage not to far from here.So you are a Jonin I'm thinking?" "Yes, hm you own village you say, what will you call it?" "Well we are called the Marrow clan.I was hoping to name it,Kunai Town.We currently have around 200 people living there and it is increasing rapidly.So far 300 immigrants have come to see our underground villiage.I came up here looking for an assistant to our rapidly growing population.Soon we will grow bigger than the leaf.I am the Kukage,Tenchi Marrow." "Ah well if you don't mind." Hayao says as he stops his tranning and and puts on his gloves. "How about a sparing match between me and you, well unless your scared." "Sure,how about this if you win you will be the first Assistant Kukage of Kunai Town." Tenchi says dissappearing and reappearing behind him with his back to his. "Hm nice offer, but next time, make sure you are standing behind the real person, and not an afterimage." Hayao says as he pops up in front of him, about to punch Tenchi. Tenchi grabs the fist and tosses Hayao across the field.Tenchi then uses The Body Flicker Technique to go behind him and shoves a Rasengan into his chest. Then the afterimage of Hayao disapears and the Rasengan disperses. "I have the Swift Release I am 1000 times faster than the Body Flicker Technique. Then Hayao jumps from the tree and kicks Tenchi in the face sending him flying through a tree. But Tenchi recovers from the kick. Tenchi Floats in the air using his Soaring Eagle Jutsu."Wow your not bad.But as the 7th Hokage I have seen better." He said traveling at the same speed Hayao was and kicked him in the face.He aslo attempted to punch him but he quickly dodged it,but couldnt dodge the two Chakra Blasts that hit him straight in the back. "Hm seems like I have to kick it up a notch, Gate of Opening, Open" Hayao disappears and appears behind Tenchi. Then he kicks Tenchi in the air and uses the Lion Combo. After the dust disappears Hayao notices Tenchi has blood coming from his mouth. "Nice,but I have some advice." Tenchi said blowing up."Look for a shadow clone." Tenchi said in the air.He then focuses and uses Full Chakra Release to instantly move infront of Hayao and punching him such force it creates a shockwave on his face and punching him with the equal amount of power on his stomach. "Hm bad mistake." Hayao says as he throws Tenchi in the air and uses the w:c:narutoShadow of the Dancing Leaf. Then he uses the Front Lotus and crashes themselves into the ground. "Tickles." Tenchi said."In this form that barely hurt me." He said as he used Multi Rasengan and shoots 100,000 thousand at Hayao that hits right on leaving him badly hurt."And now for some iceing!" He said using his new Flame Wave Jutsu. "Hm wasn't meant to hurt you, what did you tell me earlier, Look for shadow clones. Hayao says as Tenchi notices Hayao standing on a tree. "And those 100,000 rasengans took a toll on your chakra I see." As Hayao notices Tenchi breathing heavily. Looks like I should finish this quickly. Hayao then opens the gate of healing and life to use the Reverse Lotus. When the dust clears Tenchi gets up a bloody mess. Tenchi gets up and slowly opens his eyes showing his Sharingan."Come on Leone help me out here.Please." A voice comes into his head,''Okay why not? ''Suddenly the ground began to shake and crumble and a white aura emerged around him that materialized into a white lion."Lets Rumble." "Hm this time we should hold back, lets have some fun." Hayao then tries to use the Leaf Hot Wind, but then Tenchi catches Hayao and throws him into a very large rock near by. Then Hayao shouts, "Gate of Pain, Open, Gate of Limit, Open, GATE OF VEIW, OPEN!" The rocks crummbles and then Hayao appears behind Tenchi and kicks him in the air. "Nice.How about that hmm? Gate of Pain open! Open Gate of Limit Open! Geate of View OPEN!" Tenchi said in Hayao exact voice.Tenchi then floats in the air."Heres a gift form me to you Summoning Seal! Open,LION FIST!!!!" The seal casted byhimself to keep the 12 Tails in side of him loosend alittle for his power to seem through.Tenchi dived toward the earth,his body encased in a white aura figure of a lion.Hayao put his guard up and waited for Tenchi's attack.Tenchi charged until he locked eyes with his opponent and lifted his right fist.He punched with such a force it destroyed the landscape around them,creating a crator as large as the hidden leaf villiage. "(wow) That was really nice.....(crack), Owwww." Hayao says as he gets up and his back cracks. "Well Insted of us just standing here....(crack), how about I hit you with this." Hayao appears in front of Tenchi and screams, Asakujaku!. Multiple punches hit Tenchi with incredible speed and power. "(Huff, my chakra is getting low, but I still have one more gate to use and I want to show him this)." Hayao says to himself. "Great! This is exactly what I came here to meet you for." Tenchi exclaimes.If you can take a hit like that you have finnaly passed my test you will be the Kumakage(asstant of Kukage or right hand man)! That is why I scouted you.A strange man told me where to find you." Tenchi told im lovering his guard. "A strange man, (sigh) did that strange man have a golden hair, and look like the 4th Hokage of the leaf? If it was we need to catch up with him, I have unfinished business with that man!" Hayao then returns to his normal state and eats a food pill and drinks a blue liquid to regain his strength and chakra. "No he wasnt blond.............but he did look an awful like you though and he was leaf." Tenchi sat down and concentrated by taking energy from all the things around him.Using this he may sense other Chakras."Found him he is.............In Kunai Town!But we will never make it in time.It is on a wountain and is hidden by the light." He picked up Hayao by the legs and flew off at the speed of sound. "Um hey you dooooooo have Swift Release AHHHHHHHHHH!!!" Hayao screams as Tenchi speeds up. "Well looks like they caught on to me, no use in me using this disguise." The transformation jutsu releases. "Well I don't want to hurt these people if we fight here so I'll just teleport here." The unknown man then teleports 100 miles away from the village, just in time to meet up with Hayao and Tenchi. "Thats him.Thats the guy his Chakra is the same.Why did you trick me?" The man walked up to him and punched Tenchi in the face leading him to crash intot the ground. "Well I needed to know who and where you were 12 tails." The unknown man says. "Hey Tenchi get up, do you know who this is Tenchi?" Hayao asks. "Could it be?" He gets up and looks the guy in the face."Naruto?" He asked him keeping his guard upp for another punch. "No his name is Kamon Namikaze he is some how related to Minato and Naruto. They say that he is just about a fraction faster than the 4th Hokage, has greater chakra than the 7 or maybe even the 8 tails, and is stronger than Tsunade. This is the person I want to kill the most." Hayao says to Tenchi. Tenchi looked away in dissiapointment."Well I guess you where right I am the holder of the 12 tailsalong with 9 others.Dont ask about who they are because I dont know." Tenchi looks at Hayao that said:One is IN the villiage evacuate every one. "Well I'm really not a bad guy, im just following orders, I need about 3/4 of the 12 tails chakra, we could avoid this if you just give it to me." Kamon says. "Yeah I'm just gonna hand you the most powerful weapon in the universe.Like thats happening." Tenchi replied.He took his machete off of his belt sencing a fight was soon to come. "Well Ok then I'll just have to beat it out of you, but first lets move further away from the village, like I said I'm not a bad person and I don't like to see innocent people get hurt." Then they all move about 500 miles away from the village. "Now lets start this" Kamon says as he pulls out his sword.